


Perfect Scene.

by HeavensConfessions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little jealousy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensConfessions/pseuds/HeavensConfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And every time we get together we just fall in love again." --Mercy Mercedes, 'Perfect Scene'.</p><p>or Just a really fluffy fic that involves winter and bakeries. If that isn't your aesthetic then I don't know what is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy with a cuppa warm hot chocolate~

"Yes--one raspberry cake, two English Fork muffins, about a handful of the chocolate hazed beans, 4 butter sticks, 3 Gremlins Drinks, and 2 cherry pies. That'll be all." 

Harry blinked, staring at the bulky man in front of him. The man shuffled, and Harry snapped out of his daze. 

"Right! Of course. One cake and--and…," Harry paused. He smiled apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, could you maybe say it again?" 

When the man frowned and sighed, Harry added a weak 'please' to make it better. It didn't work. The man seemed offended and was giving him a cold icy glare. Harry gulped, and hunched lower, trying to disappear with all his might. 

"Everything going okay here, sir?" Niall made his way beside Harry and gave the man a welcoming look. The man though, wasn't feeling too welcoming. 

"I don't like being asked to repeat my order several times," he growled. Harry opened his mouth to apologize to him again, but Niall beat him to it. "I'm sorry, sir. Harry here is a trainee. He hasn't really had much practice."

The man grumbled something about that being obvious, but Harry chose to ignore that comment. The man repeated his order again, this time to Niall who didn't even bat an eyelash and grabbed everything. Harry frowned and slumped on counter, beside Niall. Why couldn't he be as smooth as Niall? Why were his social skills so shitty? All Harry could was humph and grumble to himself as Niall gave a huge bag to the customer. The man even smiled at him! He didn't notice the man was gone until Niall spoke up.

"Oi! Quit pouting and help me clear out the receipt printer." He fumbled about with the machine until it made a whirring noise that Harry supposed was a good thing.

"Niall, I don't want to be the cashier anymore." Harry pouted once again to make his friend feel pity for him. Niall, however, was still annoyingly optimistic.

"But why? I mean, you're not that bad!"

Harry groaned. "You don't even sound like you believe that. Look, I'm only good at making the food. Can I just be the baker?"

Niall grinned, and looked at him. "Usually, I would say no because we don't have someone to cover this shift, but today's your lucky day, mate."

"Someone applied?" It had been a long time someone new came. The bakery was pretty popular a lot of devoted workers, but just two days ago that Jon guy had to leave, and they needed a new worker. Harry just didn't think the new worker would come so soon. Harry couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't be so alone anymore while working. Sure he had Niall, but the blonde boy was always busy and worked in front more.

"Yeah, some guy named…I think it was like Lewis or something. I dunno, Sherri admitted him. Well, she kinda had no choice, so." Niall sighed and started to head back to the kitchen. "He's coming tomorrow, so could you maybe show him around and the basics?" 

Harry couldn't be happier.

 

\--

 

Harry couldn't be madder. His conclusion was that the universe had some sort of grudge against him that gave him the worst luck possible. That was it. That was the only explanation as to why it was 10:30 in the morning and he was facing his ex-boyfriend who was wearing a Crimson polo.

All Harry could do was stare and blink, and Louis stared back. The first one to break the tension-filled silence was none but Louis himself. He suddenly started laughing, but completely humorlessly. Harry frowned and heard him mutter, "Aren't the odds in my fucking favor."

Harry frowned harder and asked through gritted teeth, "What. The fuck. Are you doing here." He watched in disbelief as Louis shrugged and walked past him. "I need some quick money. The lady said I was just the person they were looking for, they offered 30 bucks an hour. I mean, it's a good thing I came, right?" Louis chatted on like he and Harry were casual friends. Harry crossed his arms, trying to find his calm.

"You can't work here." He watched Louis fumble with the drawers, opening and closing, inspecting the food in the display. 

"And why not?" Louis looked at Harry this time, dead in the eye, daring him to answer. 

"Because I said so. I'm the cook and if I don't want you here, they will throw you out. Really." 

Louis stared at him, and Harry stared back. The wind outside sounded the chimes, but it was barely a background noise. As if on queue, the telephone rang. Harry eyed the telephone, which was right behind where Louis was standing. Harry sighed irritably. Holding his head high and crossing his arms, he made his way to the phone. It rang again, and Harry walked a little faster. 

He awkwardly stood in front of Louis, reaching over to the phone. And Louis, being the prick he was, wouldn't move. He just stared down at Harry as he awkwardly reached behind him.

When Harry got the phone, he frowned at Louis again, and tried moving away, but the cord was short, and Harry found himself just standing there, almost touching arms. Harry pulled away as much as possible with the cord, but he must have looked ridiculous because Louis started to grin. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot, but he ignored it. Who cared what Louis thought of him? So what if Harry was an awkward, pathetic excuse for a human? 

"Harreh! You there?" Niall's voice sounded higher on the phone, and Harry sighed out of relief. Thank god for Niall. 

"Niall, you can't make me work with Louis." Harry tried whispering it, but there was no point because the two boys were alone in a empty quiet bakery. Louis crossed his arms and leaned back the counter, watching the curly haired boy in amusement. 

Harry ignored Louis staring down at him, and heard Niall go, "Oh. Is that how you say his name?"

Harry grew frustrated. "That's not the point, Niall! You just can't make me work with him! You have to fire him!" At this point Harry didn't care if Louis heard or not, and he even had the courage to scowl at him when he finished. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I can't fire him." 

"Why not?" Harry saw Louis smirk. It made him pout.

"Because, Harry, I called you to tell you something. The French critique is coming to review our bakery in 6 days.  _Our store_ , Harry! If we get a five, this means success! We have got to be our absolute best, and if we fire Louis now and someone doesn't come in time, we're screwed. Even if we're just one worker short. Im sorry, H."

Harry was at a loss for words. "Yeah, but Ni--" Niall interrupted him before he could beg some more. "I have to sign off some new couches and look for better furniture, I've got to go."

And that was it. Harry couldn't believe it. The universe really hated him. Still pouting, Harry realized the Louis was still there, still staring. Harry stood up straighter and cleared his throat. 

"I've changed by mind. I can…allow you to stay here." Harry watches Louis chuckle and ruffle his curls quickly before Harry can react. "Sure love."

Harry sputters. "You can't call me that. Its…rule number 1." Louis turns to him fully and says, "Oh there's rules?" Harry nods seriously. 

"You can't call me love, or any other name like….like," Harry pauses, and Louis speaks for him. 

"Baby, princess, baby cakes, darling," Louis shuffles a bit closer to him. "Hazza." He says quietly. Harry closes his eyes at the nickname, trying not to let those flashbacks crawl back into his head. He takes a shuddery breath. "Yeah. Those." 

Harry suddenly remembers he has to be mean. He glares at Louis and steps back now that the phone isn't trapping him anymore. 

"Rule number two is no touching. No ruffling my hair or holding body parts--" Louis snickers at that. Harry groans. "I meant hands! No holding hands or arms or whatever. And you know what, that's rule number three! No making sexual innuendoes!" 

Louis throws up his hands in mock surrender, and Harry sees Eleanor come in the door. 

"Oh hey H, who's this?" She walked up to them both and Louis turns to her. "Im Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you…Eleanor." He sticks his hand out. Eleanor frowns. "How do you know my name?"

"I know how to read." When Eleanor continues to stare at him, he pointed at her apron which had her name bordered on the front. She laughed. "Sorry. Nice to meet you to, Louis." She gave him a warm smile.

Harry watched them two smile, and he cleared his throat, feeling a little left out. Louis didn't turn to him, but Eleanor did. Harry frowned at that.

"Oh sorry, I came in to say that Niall told me--" Harry cut her off. 

"Yeah the critique is coming. I know," he said while staring at Louis, who was still looking at the brunette. Harry took his apron off. 

"I've got to go buy some more bread. Will you cover my shift until I come back?" Harry tore his eyes away from Louis and looked at her. Eleanor nodded. "No problem. Take your time." 

Harry returned the smile and put on his coat, wrapping the scarf around his neck. And of course, just before he leaves, he hears Louis tell her, "You've got beautiful eyes, love."

Harry regrets making rule 1 because right now he really needs Louis saying that, and not to some girl, but to him. But as he walks to the store, he realizes its all Louis' fault. It's Louis' fault his life became such a mess, and it's Louis' fault Harry can probably never trust anyone again. And if it's Louis' fault, then Harry sure as hell doesn't need him. 

Harry silently tells himself he's strong enough to resist the Tomlinson charm, and to remember what that bastard did to him before he goes back to him on his knees.

Metaphorically, of course.

 

\--

 

Bread is heavy. It's really heavy. Especially if you've got 3 boxes of it like Harry does. But somehow he manages to get it across the street and back to the bakery. However, he doesn't manage to avoid knocking into people and poles. 

When he reaches the door, someone opens it and Harry sees in his peripheral vision its Louis.

"I don't need your help." He manages to gasp out as he's making his way in the shop. When he puts the boxes down, Louis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I could tell." The sarcasm in his voice is dry and honestly, it makes Harry so annoyed.

Who does Louis think he is, coming back after all this time just to put down a wonderful person like Harry. Harry angrily puts his scarf and coat on the rack and glares at him. Louis just sits down on the couch and takes out his phone. 

Harry is quite pleased, though, when he realizes Eleanor is not here. He decides to mention it. "Where's Eleanor?" he asks, smug. Louis doesn't move a muscle. 

"She's in the bathroom." Harry doesn't feel so pleased anymore.

"Oh."

Harry stares at Louis, waiting for him to make a sleazy remark, or something, but Louis stares at his phone. Harry can't help but feel small as Louis continues to ignore him. 

So Harry ignores him back. It's childish, but they've always been childish. So. 

Harry makes his way to the counter and goes behind, cleaning up the mess that was there. He hears a door open and Eleanor is here again. Ugh. Harry purses his lips together and watches her sit next to Louis. He watches as Louis immediately puts his phone away and smiles at her. They're talking, but Harry's not close enough to hear the exact words.

But its fine. Harry is happy that Louis is ignoring him. Like totally.

 

\--

 

Its been 2 days, and Louis is  _still_ ignoring Harry. They work together in silence. Louis takes the orders from the customers and gives it to Harry without a word, and Harry bags it for them.

Harry supposes its better this way. This way it can make it easier for them both get along without fighting. 

But they aren't really getting along. Its just cold. Not friendly, not mean, its empty. Harry doesn't like it one bit. Just as he's about to break the two day silence and say something, just anything, a couple comes in. 

The guy is really tall, that's the first thing Harry notices, and the second is that the woman is pushing a stroller. Harry gasps soundlessly as he sees the cutest baby he's laid eyes on a while.

After the guy makes his order and Louis notes it, Harry grabs a small chocolate bean from the display and gets out of from behind the counter. He bends down to the stroller and smiles at the baby girl. She's wearing a cute small tutu that says, 'TuTu cute' and a pink headband that is slowly slipping down. 

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Harry is honestly the happiest he's been in days. The baby sees Harry's smiling face and lets out a giggle. The mother says, "Her name is Jenny. I think she likes you."

Harry beams. "Jenny is the cutest baby in the world! She deserves something special," he says to the baby. He pulls out the bean and Jenny reaches out, giggling again.

Harry places the bean in her hand and watches in adoration as she fits in in her mouth, smacking her lips together. He looks up and subconsciously glances at Louis. Louis is staring at him, but not like, in a cold way. Louis is actually smiling at him, and oh, Harry misses that smile. The actual genuine one, the one that makes Harry feel all warm and tingly inside. 

Louis must have realized the couple was waiting because he snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, giving them their order in the red bag. Harry lets his hand falter and he says bye to Jenny and the nice couple. The store is quiet again when they leave, and Harry dares to look back at Louis. Louis isn't looking at him anymore, and Harry feels deflated. 

The butterflies in his stomach don't stop though. 

 

\--

 

Niall shows up again after 3 more days pass, and Harry doesn't even ask him where he's been. Probably shopping and thinking of new ways to make the bakery seem better. 

"Harreh, could you run down to the Yourk and get me a 5;18 tray?"

"But it's like, 10 pm. The critique is coming tomorrow night. What are you planning to do?" Harry finishes cleaning the counters and looks at Niall.

"Just like, a welcoming batch of those butter muffins. And take Louis with you."

Harry froze at those four words. He stuttered. "N-no I can--" he doesn't finish as Louis says, "Sure."

Harry watches Louis hoist himself up from the couch and grab his sweatshirt. Harry blinks, and then grabs his coat, following Louis with a ducked head.

It's really cold outside, and Harry shuts his eyes as he feels a chilly gust of wind hit him.

"Hurry up, will you?" He hears Louis call out to him and Harry pouts. Great, somehow in the 2 seconds of being with him, he's already makes him mad. Harry runs up to him and realizes he's tired of feeling sorry for himself.

"You don't have to be so mean," he says in a small voice, kind of hoping Louis doesn't hear, but he does. Louis doesn't look at him. "You don't have to be so slow," he retreats back.

If Harry was as witty as Louis, he'd have something to say back, but he's not. Ugh.

They make it to the store and Harry rushes in, hating the cold. Louis follows him inside as the automatic doors open. Harry puts his hands in his pockets and shudders visibly. Louis walks past him and Harry follows. The store is pretty much empty, Harry can only spot one old woman and another woman with bright orange hair. 

Louis and Harry are both in the muffin aisle, and Louis starts looking at the bags for the mix, picking several up and putting them back in. Harry watches him before saying, "I like this one a lot." He points to the ginger one, and Louis says, "I didn't ask for your opinion."

Harry doesn't even know what he did wrong. He snaps.

"Why are you being an asshole?" He lets his voice go a little loud, not caring if the old woman in the other aisle has a heart attack from it.

"If I am, it's your fault."

Harry gasps. How can Louis say that? "My fault? How is you being an asshole my fault?" Harry scowls at him.

Louis finally looks at him. "'I don't need your help.'" He says it in a mocking tone, and Harry realizes Louis' mocking him. 

"Are you serious? You're still mad at me for  _that_?" 

"You started it, so deal with it." 

Harry cannot even with the boy in front of him.

"You're acting like a child!"

"So are you!" Louis raises his voice.

Harry steps back and scoffs. "Is that why you left me? Because I did something?"

And for once, Louis doesn't say anything. So Harry continues.

"No. It wasn't that right? Cause everything we had was just some stupid bet! You left me to win a bet, Louis. You broke my fucking heart to get a laugh from your friends. Don't you dare pin this on me. If I started it, I had a damn good reason!"

Harry pants a little when he's finished and wipes a tear that manages to escape his eyes. Louis slowly gulps and stopped frowning. When he speaks, it's more raspy than usual.

"I was young, I was 18 and--" 

"I was 15, you fuck! You made me fall in love with you, and then you broke me. Do not give me an excuse." Harry turned around to head back to the store, but before making 2 steps he hears his voice again.

"Hazza," Louis says. Harry freezes, a tear falling out again. He hears Louis walk closer to him and lets himself be turned around by his hands. He faces him now, but Harry refuses to look him in the eyes. He stares at the ground as Louis places his hands on his waist, squeezing a little. Oh how Harry longed for that.

"Im sorry." Louis takes his hand and tangles the fingers in Harry's hair, pulling gently to make Harry look at him. He says it again. "I'm sorry love, I am. It was cruel, and I am so, so sorry." His hand goes to touch Harry's cheek. Its soft, so Louis keeps his hand there. Harry doesn't move or push away, so Louis stays like that.

"I still don't forgive you," Harry says in a quiet whispery voice as Louis tugs him closer and puts a hand on his lower back. It forces Harry to put his face on Louis' neck, and Harry realizes they're hugging after moments in that pose.

When Louis tangles his hand in Harry's hair to bring him back up, Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes. Louis pushes a curl from his face and looks down at the face of an angel. 

"You're beautiful, you know that? Somehow even more beautiful than before." Harry goes a little weak in his arms and lets his legs relax a little, but Louis holds him sturdy.

"You're beautiful too." Harry watches Louis smile, the one that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. The Harry smile.

"I know love," he says, and Harry rolls his eyes. But Louis stares at his lips, and Harry feels butterflies again. 

"So are you guys going to kiss or what?" Both Louis and Harry's heads snap back, and Harry sees the old woman with her cane, holding a pan in her hand and smiling at them. She just stands at the end of the aisle and has apparently been watching them. Harry laughs and Louis fonds at him.

"You wanna give her what she wants?" Louis asks him.

Harry tilts his head to the side. "How about you give me what I want?" Harry grins and Louis leans in, closing the gap with his mouth. It's wet and sensual, slow and passionate. They break apart and hear a 'whoo'. The other lady with the orange hair cheers them on.

Louis chuckles. "I never not loved you. Even now," he says. Harry rests his head against Louis' chest.

So yeah. Maybe Harry was compelled to the Tomlinson charm, but it wasn't such a bad thing. And right now, the universe doesn't seem to hate. Harry hopes it stays that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah thats it! I was going to make a smut scene, but wasn't sure if I should. Leave in the comments what you think and if you do want the smutties than let me know :) I'll make a part two just for that! Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
